Toy Story the Series
Toy Story the Series is to be an upcoming television show starring the voice talents from Jim Hanks, Mike MacRae, Daryl Kurylo, Rebecca Winkler, Kathryn Kressida, Jeff Bennett, Jason J. Lewis, Tom Kane, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille, Kevin Michael Richardson, Frank Welker, Bill Farmer, Jennifer Hale, Jessica DiCicco, Tom Kenny, Carlos Alazraqui, Jim Cummings, Jeff Pidgeon, Debi Derryberry, Seth Green, Mila Kunis, Patrick Warburton, Connor Corum, Cameron Seely, Austyn Johnson, Keanu Reeves, Ali Maki, Mike Erwin, Khary Payton, Madeline McGraw, Eli Fuccille, Quinton Flynn, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Keith Ferguson, Lori Alan, Jess Harnell, Mark Hamill, Julie Nathanson, Emily Hahn, Scott Menville, Brad Garrett, Jackson Scott, Scarlett Estevez, Phil LaMarr, Bailee Madison, Richard Carter, Jack Black, Mona Marshall, John Morris, Taylor Swift, Erik Von Detten, Candi Milo, Patrick Warburton and many others. It's to premiere on ABC Kids 2.0 on January 3, 2020. This takes place right after Toy Story 4 and right before Toy Story 5: A Toy Friend's Rescue. '' Voice Cast Members Bonnie's toy friends * Kathryn Kressida as Jessie, now substituting for Woody in his position (voice, succeeding from Joan Cusack respectively) * Mike MacRae as Buzz (voice, succeeding from Tim Allen respectively) * Jeff Bennett as Hamm (voice, succeeding from John Ratzenberger respectively) * Jason J. Lewis as Rex (voice, succeeding from Wallace Shawn respectively) * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Potato Head (voice, succeeding from the late Don Rickles respectively) * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Potato Head (voice, succeeding from Estelle Harris respectively) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Slinky Dog (voice, succeeding from Blake Clark and late Jim Varney respectively and even since Lester from ''The Cleveland Show) * Bill Farmer as Buttercup (voice, succeeding from Jeff Garlin respectively) * Frank Welker as Buttercup (horse sound effects), RC (adopted into Bonnie's bedroom) (robotic voice) and Leona (the Anderson family members' cat) (cat sound effects) * Jennifer Hale as Trixie (voice, succeeding from Kristen Schaal respectively) * Jessica DiCicco as Dolly (voice, succeeding from Bonnie Hunt respectively) * Tom Kenny as Lenny (adopted into Bonnie's bedroom) (voice, succeeding from the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) * Carlos Alazraqui as Wheezy (adopted into Bonnie's bedroom) (voice, succeeding from the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) * Quinton Flynn as Forky (voice, succeeding from Tony Hale respectively) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Knifey (voice, ever since Daphne Blake's voice in the Scooby-Doo franchise) * Brad Garrett as Chuckles (voice, succeeding from the late Bud Luckey respectively) * Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Spell and Mr. Snake (adopted into Bonnie's bedroom) and the Green Aliens (voices) * Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader (voice) * Jackson Scott as Peatey (voice) * Cameron Seely as Peatrice (voice) * Austyn Johnson as Peanelope (voice) * Tom Kane as Mr. Pricklepants (voice, succeeding from Timothy Dalton respectively) * Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe (adopted into Bonnie's bedroom) (voice) * Mark Hamill as Chatter Telephone (voice, succeeding Teddy Newton resectively and even since Skips' voice on Regular Show) Brian's toy friends * Cree Summer Francks as Bitey White (voice, succeeding from Betty White respectively) * Rob Paulsen as Shakey the Monkey Rattle (voice, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) * Scott Menville as Tinny (voice, ever since Robin's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * The Roly Poly Clown's voiceless * Dan Castellaneta as Fuzzkins, a blue sock monkey (voice, ever since Homer Simpson's voice in The Simpsons franchise) Felix's toy friends * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom (voice) * Mike Erwin as Ducky (voice, succeeding from Keegan Michael Key respectively) * Patrick Warburton as Sarge (voice, succeeding from the late Ronald Lee Ermey respectively) * Bob Peterson as Green Army Man Number 1 (voice) * Phil LaMarr as Agent Carter (voice) * Jack Black as Karate Samson (voice) * Robert Pattinson as Indiana Jack (voice) * Bill Hader as Officer Sanders (voice) Kathy's toy friends * Seth Green as Ken (voice, succeeding from Michael Keaton respectively) * Mila Kunis as Barbie (voice, succeeding from Jodi Benson respectively) * Khary Payton as Bunny (voice, succeeding from Jordan Peele respectively) * Bailee Madison as Daisy the Diva (voice) Toy friends who are still assisting other toy friends at a carnival hotel * Jim Hanks as Woody (voice, succeeding from his brother, Tom Hanks respectively) * Rebecca Wink as Bo Peep (voice, succeeding from Annie Potts respectively) Human characters * Madeline McGraw as Bonnie Anderson (voice) * Keith Ferguson as Larry Anderson (voice) * Lori Alan as Julia Anderson (voice) * Eli Fuccille as Brian Anderson, Larry and Julia's 1 year old son and Bonnie's 1 year old brother * Jess Harnell as Carl Jones, Sophie's husband, Bonnie and Brian's uncle, Katie's father, Julia's brother and Larry's brother in law (voice) * Julie Nathanson as Sophie Jones, Carl's wife, Bonnie and Brian's aunt, Katie's mother and Julia's sister in law (voice) * Mona Marshall as Emily Davis, Andy and Molly's mother, Hannah's mother in law and Felix and Kathy's grandmother (voice) * John Morris as Andy Davis, Molly's brother, Hannah's husband, Sid's brother in law, Emily's son, Felix and Kathy's father and Jennifer's son in law (voice) * Taylor Swift as Hannah Phillips/Hannah Davis, Andy's 1 true love and later wife, Sid's sister, Molly's later sister in law, Felix and Kathy's later mother, Jennifer's daughter and Emily's later daughter in law (voice) * Iain Armitage as Mason Smith (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Toby Smith (voice) * Kaley Cuoco as Stacy Smith (voice) * Candi Milo as Bernice Johnson, Bonnie's 1st grade teacher (voice) * Kenan Thompson as Reverend Thompson, the priest at Andy and Hannah's wedding ceremony (voice) * Alexander Gould as Kevin, 1 of the neighborhood bullies (voice) * Hayden Rolence as Ethan, 1 of the neighborhood bullies (voice) * Amy Poehler as Nurse Erickson, a medical nurse at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital (voice) * Nathan Lane as Dr. Katzenberg, a medical Dr. at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Nurse Rosenthal, another medical nurse at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital (voice) Villain Toy Characters * Joe Mantegna as Professor Earth Dragonfly (voice) * Mike Pollock as Molten-Wasp (voice) Karaoke Singing Talents * Justin Timberlake as Lenny's karaoke singing voice * Kevin Michael Richardson as Wheezy's karaoke singing voice Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Toy Story Category:Television Series Category:ABC Kids 2.0